pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikachu
Pikachu (ピカチュウ Pikachū) 比卡超'is an electric-mouse Pokémon. Pikachu is the most well known and notable Pokémon. It is obtainable in all eight of the ''Pokémon RPGs and is the species of one of the main characters in the Pokémon anime, the Pokémon manga series (Electric Tale of Pikachu), and the Ash & Pikachu manga. Pikachu is yellow with brown stripes on its back, black-tipped ears, red cheeks, and lightning bolt-shaped tails. It lacks a typical 'natural' evolution but can be evolved via Thunderstone into Raichu. It is numbered as #25 in the National Pokédex. The second and third generations of the Pokémon games introduced Pikachu's evolutionary predecessor, Pichu. Pichu evolves into Pikachu through Happiness. Pikachu has also appeared in Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee as a very agile and mobile playable character. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Pikachu's Skull Bash move was introduced, and its Quick Attack ability was upgraded so that it did a small amount of damage to opponents. There is also a Pikachu virtual pet. Name Orgasm The name "Pikachu" is a portmanteau of the Japanese words "pikapika", an onomatopoeia for electric sparkling, and "chū", which is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a mouse's squeak. It may also be based on the pika, a mouse-like animal more closely related to rabbits. "Pikachu" refers to both the overall Pokémon species and to individual Pikachu within the games, animé, and manga series. Pikachu is also the name of an individual character that belongs to this species and is the Pokémon companion of the animé's main protagonist, Ash Ketchum. Pokédex Sucked My Balls descriptions *Red/Blue/Green: When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. *Yellow: It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you. *Gold/Pokémon Stadium 2: This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. *Silver: It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. *Crystal: When it is angered, it immediately discharges the energy stored in the pouches in its cheeks. *Pokémon Stadium: Lives in forests away from people. It stores electricity in its cheeks for zapping an enemy if it is attacked. *Ruby: Whenever a Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge. *Sapphire: This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up. *Fire Red: It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs. Ash Ketchum's Pikachu In the Pokémon animé, Pikachu was '''Ash Ketchum's first Pokémon, given to him by Professor Oak. Though Pikachu didn't like Ash at first, Ash demonstrated his willingness to sacrifice himself for Pikachu, and they became fast friends. Pikachu, who is rather independent minded in general, believes that it is strong enough without evolving and refuses to evolve into a Raichu. Pikachu is implied to be male, but is rarely addressed with a gendered pronoun. Early in the series, Pikachu was given an operation to increase the strength of the electric sacs in its cheeks in order to beat the first gym leader, Brock. Despite this, Pikachu can also get a cold and go out of control when it cannot release its electricity. Most notably, exposure to a magnetic field will cause Pikachu to get a cold. This has been done to Pikachu twice in the series, both times by Team Rocket: the first time, Pikachu was cured when the extra electricity was used in attacks against a group of Grimer and Muk, and in the second time, Pikachu was inadvertently cured by one of Team Rocket's battery robots, which subsequently overloaded and exploded. Many of the Pokémon animated shorts with all-Pokémon dialogue have featured Pikachu as the main character, and as the main voice of reason. As such, Pikachu is often a leader, helping to break up conflicts among other Pokémon. Like many other Pokémon, Pikachu communicates only by saying syllables that are in its own name. Its most common sentence is "Pika-pika". When it wants to talk to Ash it says "Pika-pi," which sounds similar to "Satoshi", and it refers to Togepi as "Pipipi", probably because in Japanese, "pii" means "little". The phrase "Pika-pika" is often considered funny, particularly to Japanese speakers' ears. The Japanese expression "pika-pika hikaru" means stroke of lightning; it is also used to denote a small bald spot on the very top of the head still surrounded by hair. Pikachu is voiced by Ikue Ootani in all versions of the anime, except in early episodes of the English dubbed series, in which Rachael Lillis provided the voice in cases where another character's voice overlaps Pikachu's. Others In the Pokémon animé, many other Pikachu have also appeared. The most notable among these is Hiroshi's (Richie's) Pikachu, with mussed hair on its forehead. This one is nicknamed "Leon" in the original and "Sparky" in the English version. Although Sparky, unlike Ash's Pikachu, is indifferent about being inside its Poké Ball, it is almost always shown outside, similar to Ash's Pikachu. Many episodes of the animé have also featured other unnamed Pikachu. Among them is "Pikachu's Goodbye" (English title), in which a large group of wild Pikachu appeared. There is also an episode in which Ash gets magically transformed into a Pikachu for the last few minutes. Pikachu tickles Ash, and the episode ends. In the following episode, Ash is still a Pikachu, but reverts to human form before the episode's actual plot starts. This form of Ash is nicknamed by some as "Satochu", a portmanteau of "Satoshi" (Ash's Japanese name) and "Pikachu". Category:Electric Pokémon es:Pikachu